


The Two Sides of Sasuke

by JennaJenna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, possessivesasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaJenna/pseuds/JennaJenna
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two teenagers united by the same desires in bed. Although Naruto is completely submissive and in love with Sasuke, the two pretend they don't know each other at school, where Sasuke has a relationship with Sakura.As Sasuke and Sakura grow closer, his relationship with Naruto gets complicated. Sasuke sees him as a booty call, at the same time he's buying Sakura flowers and calling her his lover.Before giving up on Sasuke, Naruto tries again to make Sasuke fall for him.It's better to have a taste of the dessert than never being able to even look at the menu. But why, then, can Sakura sit in the restaurant, choose entree, main course and whatever dessert she wants?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56





	1. I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first time posting on this site and my first time posting in English. I am Brazilian and I asked for help from a friend I met on the internet to translate my fanfic.  
> I hope you guys like it!

Sasuke was lying on the bed, legs spread open. He was playing God of War 3, had already cleared the game once, left it on the bedroom shelf and decided to play it again today, because Naruto said he liked it. Which was funny ... with his head buried in Sasuke's pelves, he couldn't see anything. With his back to the TV, relatively lowered so that Sasuke could see the screen, Naruto sucked Sasuke’s balls slowly. Sasuke didn't want to come now and lose all the fun.

He was focused on the game, going through the stages he already knew quickly. Sometimes he would let go of the joystick and grips the blonde’s hair, drive where he felt like it, or speed up, slow down, or choke it to the base of the penis, giggle and continue to play. They had been at it for at least 40 minutes and Naruto would continue until Sasuke said enough.

“Look! Was this the place you were talking about?” Sasuke pulled Naruto by the hair and pointed at the TV. The blonde looked and nodded “You have to go down on the left, on the right there will be more monsters and in the end there is no way out.” Before finishing the sentence, Sasuke was pulling the blond back. Naruto tried to jerk him off, use his hands for a moment, watch the TV, watch the trick he commented on. The boy pushed his head back onto his pelves, before he could even sit down.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's attitude, the only thing that he won was soft moans, it was hard to be sure, whether Sasuke was enjoying it or not. But if he didn't want it to stop, it meant something, didn't it? He would strive then. If the brunette soon came, maybe he could play a little, maybe he could lie down with him, or if he did a really good job, maybe they would spoon. The blonde is looking at him, while licking the head he shoves it down his throat. Sasuke watches from the corner of his eye with a little smile on his face.

The cell phone beeps, it is a different notification than the usual whatsapp. It is personalized. Sasuke pauses the game, reaches for the dresser and picks up the phone. He smiles, staring at the screen, typing. Naruto suffers when he sees him, imagines who is on the other side and feels jealous, until he remembers that he is making Sasuke's stick out of a lollipop. This thought massages jealousy, but not completely.

“It's Sakura…” Sasuke whispers. He lets out a surprised breath - She is coming here.

“huh?’ That's all the blonde can say. Sasuke jumps up from the bed, puts on his underwear and shorts. Open the wardrobe and change his shirt. He goes to the bedroom bathroom, is combing his hair, when Naruto manages to organize his thoughts. “Is she coming here?”

“What i said was very clear.” Sasuke says, the blonde was paralyzed at the bathroom door, watching Sasuke spray perfume and rinse mouthwash. “You need to leave.”

“I need to leave?”  
“What? Did an earthworm eat your brain? Of course, you need to leave. She and I had a meeting last Friday and today she asks if she can come here?” Sasuke lets out a laugh, is saving the game and then covers the bed with zeal. “She can't know that you're coming here, don't get me wrong, but we're not friends, she might suspect.“ Suspect that you come here to give me a 40-minute blow job, or let me fuck you until I get tired. The blonde is watching Sasuke walk around and clean up the room.

Sasuke, then, gave a complete inspection and looked at Naruto as if to say come on, your time is over and the blonde remembered when he was a child and liked to skate on the ice, in those itinerary shopping attractions. He sighed, realizing: he was paying to play, but the toy was him.

“Yes, sure.” Naruto was at the bedroom door, took a look at Sasuke, about to leave.

“Damn it” Sasuke grumbles “I can't be excited when she arrives, you need to finish.” The boy is already unbuttoning the zipper.

“You're kidding me, right?” Sasuke doesn't understand why Naruto is angry. He shrugs, says no. He motioned for Naruto to kneel “Ask Sakura to give you a blow job!”

“We haven't reached that point yet, she likes to follow steps ... “ He frowns “first cinema, then walk hand in hand at the mall, dinner, kiss at the end, NO wandering hands!” He lets out a laugh “That's why I like you, you don't care about those things.” Sasuke liked that about him? Naruto thought that the cinema and the walk hand in hand came later. He would also choose these tours if they were on the menu, but Sasuke always called him to his house, just to his house. “What is it, Naru? I don't understand your face. And I don't like it.” The blonde struggles to mask the feature of anger, especially hurt.

“You're kicking me out of here, because you invited a girl.” He forces himself to maintain a neutral expression. Sasuke doesn't like it when he's emotional.

“Oh, no. I can't believe you're jealous!” Naruto thought of correcting it, saying that he is not jealous, although it is a lie. Sasuke also doesn't like to be interrupted. “I warned you! We would not be exclusive, we are just having fun.” Naruto remembers that well, he had the plan to make Sasuke change his mind and make him fall in love with him, it seems he couldn't. Naruto knew he dated other girls and hated that idea.

“I know I know.” He sighed “I just think it's boring for me to leave so she can come.” 

“It is not boring, think that she will come here and we will play Uno in my bed and make small talk, you have me all to yourself. - The point is that she would have Sasuke all to herself, if she wanted to. But Sakura likes to follow steps and today is to meet her parents, the blonde thought with anguish. “Quick, she'll be here soon.”

Naruto knelt for his best performance of the night, since Sasuke needed to come quickly, he would be paying attention. Naruto licked the head of the penis, making a point of looking at it in the meantime. It didn't take long for Sasuke to grab the blond strands and move Naruto's head as he wanted and Sasuke always wanted a lot.

Sasuke did not give time for roleplay, wanted to cum and wanted to cum fast. He pushed his hips forward, holding Naruto's head firmly. He fucked the boy's mouth, he was used to it, although he still choked. It was a common feeling, thinking he was going to throw up ... he always managed to control himself. He felt the bitter taste in his throat and swallowed, Sasuke loved it when it happened. Naruto recovered and he was able to continue.

He tightened his hand around the blonde's neck, bringing him up so he could stand up.

“So you didn't like it, let me show you how much I care” The sarcastic voice reached a very cold place in Naruto's chest. Sasuke tossed him on the bed, Naruto straightened up, watching Sasuke put himself on top of him, one leg on each side, face to face with Naruto's.

The blonde reached out to kiss Sasuke, who stepped back, squeezing Naruto's neck carefully, Naruto let out a smile. “Do you know why I like you?”

A clap was the answer. Loud and clear. Strong. He left the fingerprint on the blonde's face. Sasuke approached to whisper next to Naruto's mouth. He was stretching again to kiss the brunette and Sasuke kept his hand tight on his neck (until he felt Naruto's heartbeat in his hands), keeping him glued to the mattress.

“Sakura would never let me do this to her” He paused “She said it's a bitch thing. Are you a bitch?” Naruto thought so. “Say you're a bitch.”

“I'm a bitch.” He didn't hesitate. Offenses were on the menu, it was a request that Naruto used to choose.

“She would never let me skip the stupid steps, but you don't care about that, do you? Cuz you are a bitch.” Another clap, this time on the other side. “It is rare that she is available, but I can call you at dawn and you will come, won't you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Cuz I'm a bitch.” Naruto repeated and Sasuke walked away for a second, standing up and pulling Naruto by the legs, so when Sasuke returned to the place he was before, they were no longer face to face. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke resumed his thrusts to the back of his throat. It was almost.

Sasuke got on his knees, Naruto between his legs, he propped himself up on his elbows quickly to be able to take care of the finals. Free from Sasuke's control, the blonde jerk him off.

“Say you're mine.” Naruto would like that to be true. It could even be Sasuke's, it just wouldn't be mutual. He feels his chest ache, his eyes fill with tears, then he blinks, blinks until they disperse. Sasuke doesn't notice, or if he does, he doesn't care.

\- I’m yours. - He whispers. I'm yours until you tell me to leave, I'm yours for two more minutes tonight. Naruto forced himself to look confident, to be without a crying face, when Sasuke came to him.

“I love you” Sasuke whispers. The little blue eyes widen quickly and then disguise it. It's lip service. I love you in sex doesn't count. Naruto needs to restrain himself from replying "me too". It wouldn't be lip service.

And Sasuke comes in Naruto's mouth, he sticks out his tongue, licks his lips, Sasuke is satisfied. He walks away, gets dressed, is waiting for Naruto to get up and leave. There is no delay, the blonde doesn't wait for Sasuke to remind him that he should go, he goes to the bathroom and washes his face.

Sasuke is holding the boy's backpack at the door, Naruto picks it up without looking at him, continues down the stairs, Sasuke behind him, leading him to the door. The front door is opened and Naruto escapes through it, mutters a 'bye'. He was on autopilot, disfellowship, would come home without knowing how and would wake up in the shower in an internal monologue about how he really was a bitch. The brunette pulls him back by the coat, he only accepts to be taken, he is turned to be faced. Sasuke with a half smile.

“Won't you say goodbye?”

“I said.”

“You are strange, Naru.” Sasuke says with a laugh, so it's okay. “I didn't do anything for you today. Do you resolve yourself? You understand, right? - As if it were news. The blonde just nods, looking at Sasuke's new shirt, the one he put on to receive her. He snaps his fingers in the blonde's face and his empty eyes meet his.

“Yes.”

The blonde is pulled by the neck, there is no reaction, two steps and Sasuke says goodbye with a quick peck.

“Be careful not to get hit by a car, you look like dead fish face. Bye.” He closes the door and Naruto walks home.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (READ THE NOTES, IT IS IMPORTANT)
> 
> Guys, my intention for this fanfic is to target an abusive relationship, psychologically abusive relationship, I want to emphasize. And it can be a trigger, if you have a problem with that, then I want you to be aware, before continuing.  
> Although I am already saying that it will not be a light read, in this chapter and in Part 2, in particular, I intentionally exaggerated. The next hots will NOT be like that, not at that level. The goal is to show Sasuke's sadism and Naruto's blindness.  
> It is about domination and submission, if you don't like it, be warned.  
> * Fully consented: Naruto is a masochist, and to some extent he was enjoying it.  
> It could be a trigger. Warned.

The two didn’t talk the next day. No texting, which was strange. Naruto always said good morning and good night. Sasuke didn't think too much of it. He knew he would get a message at some point. He was hugging Sakura in the hallway, with his hand around her waist, waiting for the teacher to arrive after recess.

In the corridor across from the other classroom, Sasuke sees Naruto moving toward the living room. He was alone, typing on his cell phone. Sasuke knows that Naruto doesn't have many friends. He thought he was about to get a text, but it never came. The day passed without a good night or good morning.

On Wednesday, Sasuke left his friends on the patio and went after the Naruto to find out what was going on. He knew where to find him. The blond boy was alone in a hallway, sitting on the floor and typing on his cell phone. The corridor was half-empty, but there were people walking around. Nothing took Naruto's attention away from his cell phone. Sasuke got angry, marched up to the distracted boy and snatched the phone from his hands.

The blonde had the instinct to get up and retrieve his cell phone, but when his eyes hit Sasuke, he smiled. It was so natural. The brunette didn't notice. The instant he saw it, the sky opened. A dose of dopamine fueled his brain.

The brunette came across a 15-page-long Word document with an incomplete monologue on nihilism. He quickly read the passage that Naruto was writing and turned to face the blond boy.

“What is it?”

“I'm trying to write a book.” Naruto replied, standing up. Sasuke smiled at him and removed the headphones. He would not speak to Naruto with his headphones on. The blond boy was chewing gum, an addiction of his for a year now. He always chewed gum at school. Most of the time he went out on the street and if someone knocked on the door, he would unconsciously put one in his mouth. It was so mechanical that he no longer enjoyed the taste.

“I would like to read it.”

“Oh, really?” 

Sasuke could see Naruto's eyes shining and thought it was adorable. He thought Naruto was avoiding him, or whatever. And he was. However, with Sasuke standing in front of him, it was impossible to avoid him. It was easier. Face to face... anyone could see his tail wagging with joy.

“Why not?” It was a rhetorical question, but, well, to do that, you need to stop doing something else and... well, read.

“You don't have to read it if you don't want to.” Naruto was smiling too narrowly. He was very easy to please. - I mean, it's bullshit. A little bit of subjectivism and existential drama.” - He chuckled.

“I wouldn't read it if I didn't want to.” Sasuke muttered. Naruto didn't know if that was rude or not. If he wanted to read it, or if he implied that he didn't care if it’d make Naruto see sparklers.

“Calm down, don't leave the document without saving it.” Naruto asks, and the brunette quickly saves the story and closes the app, opening Whatsapp and checking the people Naruto had spoken to during the past 48 hours.

“What are you doing with my head?” Naruto said without thinking. Sasuke quickly turned to face him and grunted doubtfully. 

“I was sad.” He noted with indignation. The brunette had a frown, waiting for the completion of his sentence. “I'm sad, and then you make me laugh.” For nothing, he thought about completing.

The Uchiha turned his attention to the cell phone with a vain smile.

“Then I make you happy” He said, reading the messages and chuckling: “Is it a confession?” 

"No." He quickly replied. Sasuke once said he didn't want a serious relationship with him, so no taste-for-you, silly smiles, or cuddly, you hear?

“Who is Sai?”

“He's in my class.” The blonde muttered. Sasuke read the chat. The last message was a good morning from Sai. So Sasuke woke up without a good morning, but that idiot got one. He keeps reading the texts and gets tired, quickly swiping the screen and scrolling the chat down. Again and again. “He's nice to me.” The blonde choked, feeling his stomach freeze. He's reliving the conversation with Sai in his head, trying to remember if he had said something wrong.

Naruto tried to keep Sakura in his mind. She went to Sasuke’s house two days ago, Sai had never even left school with him. It wasn’t cheating, they were not exclusive. There was no reason to feel nervous.

“Why are you sad? Or was, thanks to me.” He smugly smiles, glancing at him. Because he was too.

“Nothing, um ... Writer’s block.”

“He asked you out.” 

Naruto nodded. Sasuke's voice showed that there was a correct answer. He hesitated, shrugged, looking around as Sasuke stared at him.

“What do you think?” Naruto asked. He wanted Sasuke to say no so badly. He wanted Sasuke to want to be exclusive, even if he stayed with Sakura. That would mean that Sasuke liked him, that he cared. His relationship with Sakura would only be a passing one, and soon they would both be exclusive.

“Whatever.” He grunted. “It’s good to have someone, you are very needy. He spat out the words and returned the cell phone. “Go to my house today.”

“What time?”

“Seven.”

+++

At five past seven, Naruto was at the door. He was wearing an orange sweatshirt and smiled when he saw Sasuke. The two quickly went up to his room and the brunette boy locked the door. His parents weren’t home and would not be back anytime soon, just one more precaution.

Sasuke was shirtless, although it was cold. He got into the covers of the bed and curled up.  
The room was messy. Inviting Naruto into that room was a sign of neglect or intimacy? The blonde hoped it was the latter. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sasuke; Naruto was chewing gum, which he disposed on a sheet of notebook paper. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to approach with a snap of his fingers and a ‘come here’. Naruto crawled toward him, unable to grasp what his intentions were now. He sat next to him, waiting for instructions.

“What do you want to do?” Sasuke asked.

“We could…” Naruto smiled, staring at the mattress. “Play Uno and make small talk.” Sasuke grimaced, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The Netflix screen lit up the room. “Oh, did you mean…” in sex? He didn't quite complete the sentence. Sasuke pulled the cover up, raising it for Naruto to enter. He entered, still in doubt. The instructions were confusing that day. Sasuke was strolling through the Netflix catalog, watching the automatic trailer of The Witcher.   
Naruto slipped, laying down so slowly, thinking that Sasuke would not notice his head curled up on Sasuke's chest and, at full speed, threw his arm around to hug him.  
The brunette looked at him with an evil smile on his face. Naruto didn't look back at him. He was as still as a statue, holding his breath.

“Where's your cell phone?” Sasuke asked.

“In my pocket.” He whispered.

“Take it.” Naruto huddled in Sasuke's body, he didn't usually let Naruto hug him. He must’ve been in a good mood to let him do it. The brunette sighed, seeing that Naruto would not move. He looked in his pockets, finding the phone in the front one. He knew the password. First, he checked Whatsapp again. Sai sent new messages in the afternoon, pictures of his dog, which Naruto said was cute. They talked about it for 10 minutes and then said goodbye. Otherwise, there were no more messages. 

The blond was not waiting. Sasuke put his arm around him, sealing the hug. The blond smiled, squeezing the brunette. Then, Sasuke checked Instagram, he never had anything new there. Naruto wasn't much of a social networker, but Sasuke checked anyway. There was only one message, from an Indian that Naruto had never met, and who asked for a photo in another language. Sasuke blocked the profile and exited the app. When he opened the Word document, he was impressed: there were several files. He could scroll down as hard as he could and they’d never end.

“Which one do you want me to read?” Sasuke asked, showing Naruto the cell phone.

“Ah, are you really going to read it?” Naruto sighed, leaving Sasuke's chest. His head raised, his smile printed, clicking on the file. It was 19 pages now. “You are so nice, no one has ever read it.” His smile went from ear to ear. “I wrote in the afternoon. 4 pages. I was productive!”

Sasuke watched the boy speak, and did not speak a lot. He was surprised to hear him say something that wasn’t just an answer. He was speaking willingly.

“It's about a group of friends who are the scum of the school and the scum of their family. They are unique and…” He laughed. “Deep... this is not the first chapter, so you may feel a little lost. It's a Blue monologue. She's a trans girl who's in love with her best friend and... he doesn't see her as a girl and that makes her very sad. She is Gothic, to simplify …”

Sasuke is running his finger across the screen, seeing that there are many pages.

“What about Miranda?”

“Okay, she's a masochist.” 

Sasuke chuckled. 

“Stop, don't laugh. She has problems at home which influence her a little. She thinks that she deserves to suffer, it's not just sexual desire, it’s... sicker. Well, she dates James.” Sasuke laughs again, and Naruto feels his cheeks heat up. “She wants to cross the line.” Sasuke compresses his eyes, paying attention. “She wants James to exaggerate until he forces her to use the safe word. This is the scene.”

“I liked Miranda,” he admitted. “So it's sex?”

“Oh, no …” He whispered in embarrassment. “Read, read.” The brunette turned his eyes to the cell phone. Naruto laid down on his chest with a frenzy running through his body. “Ah, I can't believe you're reading it.” He covered his mouth, trying not to cry for a few moments. “I dedicated like 9 hours to that.”

Sasuke smiled and focused. Naruto laid on top of Sasuke, his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and decidedly thinking that it was the best sound ever. With his legs spread open, He tried to keep quiet. He didn't want to excite Sasuke and interrupt the reading. When would he have another chance to show his writing? Sasuke in a good mood was a rare thing. It only happened about once a month. He had to take advantage of that opportunity.

Sasuke's hand smoothed over his cheek and crawled into his mouth, Naruto opened it and Sasuke put his middle finger inside it. He sucked on it, which redirected the attention away from Sasuke's cell phone. He smiled. The blonde wanted him to keep reading. If he didn't read it now, he might never do, but to deny Sasuke's hand? He couldn't, and most likely, Sasuke wouldn't accept that.

“You gave me an idea...“ Sasuke said. “Do you remember our safe word?” 

Naruto nods.

“Use words, Naruto.”

“I remember.”

“Want to play this?” The blonde gets slightly shocked, laughing nervously.

“This?” He gets up from his chest, facing him. “Don't stop until one of us gives up.”

“Until you give up.” Sasuke said, and the blonde let out an embarrassed laugh.

“I wouldn't ask you to stop, Sasuke.” He replied, smiling. The brunette smiled sideways, accepting the challenge.

“When you want me to stop, you'll have to talk. Do not whisper, do not think and wait for me to guess, do not babble, or blink in Morse code. Understood?” Sasuke uttered, standing next to Naruto's face. He let out a laugh, placing the phone on the bed and interrupting his reading.

“You’ll give up”.

“I don't think so…”

Naruto was willing to bet that Sasuke would not be able to go as far as to ask him to stop, he saw no reason for that. There was nothing he could do that he couldn't take back. He recognized his own limits. Everyone has them, and Sasuke would recognize his without needing a safe word. He thought it was kind of him to remember. Sasuke is kind. He wouldn't go beyond Naruto's limits for a challenge.

Sasuke changed sides, turned Naruto over to the bed and stood on top.  
“Speak with words, did you hear?” Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, which was stupidly controversial. The brunette rolled his eyes, hitting Naruto in the face “Are you stupid or what?”

“Sorry, I heard.”

Sasuke, calmly, and no more than torturously, reclined his body until he rubbed his nose on Naruto's cheeks, smelling the soap on his skin. He sighed over him, and Naruto smiled. He turned his face slightly, trying to get a kiss. Then, Sasuke backed away.

“What are you doing?”

Naruto shrugged, looking away at his shirt. He felt scolded like a child who touched something with glass. Sasuke examined him coldly; he smiled. His hand went into the blonde's waistband, strumming the hot skin and playing with the ice that Naruto felt in the pit of his stomach. A little further down, his penis grew, pointing his glans underneath his underwear and shorts.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Sasuke's voice was firm and audible. He didn't whisper.

“Mhn…”

“Naruto…” He places his hand on his neck, squeezing it tightly. “What did I say to you?”

“I want to.”

“I want what?”

“I want you to touch me.” Sasuke gave no expression of satisfaction, but lowered his hand into Naruto’s pants, stroking his penis and looking at him coldly. His movements were rhythmic, rough. In part, it got Naruto excited. Under Sasuke's watchful eye, he allowed himself to moan a little. He closed his eyes, and Sasuke sped up his movements, declining his torso.

He brought his mouth to the boy's earlobe and nibbled, smiling.

Below him, his movements became slower and stronger. Hardly, too hard, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's cock in his palm, making Naruto open his eyes in surprise. But he continued to jerk Naruto's cock painfully.

Naruto held his breath, pulled the sheets off the bed, squirming back. He dropped his head. He moaned softly, breathing hard. Feeling his glans being strangled, he opened it and slowly released it. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and then Sasuke started masturbating again. He was enjoying it with anguish, knowing that Sasuke would hurt him again. He did not let his guard down. He tensely waited for it to happen at any moment...

The waiting was agonizing. He wanted to feel the pain and end the suspense. Then it came. He sobbed, squirming on the bed. Sasuke followed his movements so he couldn’t escape.

“It's too early to give up, Naru.”

“You're being too hard-” Sasuke puts more force and Naruto suppresses a scream, touching his mouth. “Cocky” he whispers, agonized.

Sasuke smiled, continuing to masturbate him under his underwear. He got the boy's whole body involved, while Naruto grabbed the first piece of sheet from the bed he could find, trying to ease some of his agony. He nibbled his lower lip a little, letting out a sigh.

As he watched the blond boy's breath hitch, Sasuke felt it in his wetter fist now: Naruto's pre-enjoyment was melting on his hands like candy. The brunette sped up his movements more and more. The sound of the movement was wet. Naruto moaned “Sasuke…” quietly, so that only he could hear, and that was when the brunette stopped. 

Squeezing Naruto's limb tight. Much tighter than before. The surprised blue eyes were as tormented as the O-shaped mouth.

Taking advantage of that second, Sasuke went to him, pulling his lower lip towards him with his teeth, and more wet sounds echoed through the room. When Naruto tried to use his tongue to kiss him, Sasuke denied it, fishing for the boy's lower lip again. Kissing first and then biting him. He bit him like a piece of hot steak, making Naruto's lips swollen, reddened, dyed with blood. They both felt an iron taste in their mouths.

He kissed the blond boy, but that's because he wanted it, not Naruto. It was never when Naruto wanted it. He moved two of his fingers toward the boy, so he could suck them. And he did. With his lip’s lower corner cut, mixing the taste of saliva and blood.

Naruto felt his own taste, and although it was not as sweet as melted candy, it was not so bad, he thought. Sasuke gave his middle finger for Naruto to suck. He fingered it as he wanted to do with his dick, making Naruto choke and compress his eyes, pressing his lips around the base of Sasuke's fingers.

He sank his fingers into the start of the blond boy's throat, making him shiver. His body agonized. Sasuke got close to him and held him firmly, without letting him escape. Sasuke's hand grabbed Naruto's chin, throwing him to the bed. He laid against his will, having Sasuke thrust on him. 

Sasuke spat in Naruto's face, making him close his eyes. Nothing was out of the ordinary yet. Naruto knew that. It was their routine. Sasuke knew that. If he wanted Naruto to use the safe word, he needed to go much further. That made Sasuke excited: knowing he could go over the edge. 

The slap that hit Naruto's face threw his head to the side. Sasuke ripped off his orange sweatshirt. Naruto tried to help, dizzy, the strength that Sasuke used dragged him down. The underwear went along, and all Naruto could do was take off his sweatshirt, stunned.

Seeing Naruto like that made him smile. He wiped his face with his thumb - more spreading, actually - and when Naruto blinked, Sasuke spat on him again, causing droplets to accumulate in the boy's nose. He felt Sasuke's saliva running down his cheeks.

Sasuke, watching a naked Naruto get more and more excited, took his hand, now oiled with pre-cum, and spit up on Naruto's cock, which pulsed heavily under the boy's abdomen. Naruto gasped with half-open eyes, trying to look at Sasuke's coldly smiling shadow above him.

The brunette skillfully moved his palm down the boy's limb. His thumb, forefinger and middle finger played with Naruto's glans calmly, until it reached the stem. Sasuke came back down the path, holding on tighter. And coming down again. In the next instant, he was massaging Naruto's balls, and the blonde writhed, agonizing on the messy sheets. Sasuke lowered his fist further, fingering Naruto's entrance, threatening to sink into it.

"Ah ... please," the boy managed to say between sighs. Sasuke shook his head. “I just …” But then he closed his mouth, seeing that Sasuke's spit run down the corner of his face, already reaching his lips.

Sasuke reclined and slapped Naruto's left thigh, surprised by the burning sensation. With another slap that hit the blond in the face. 

With one hand, he grabbed Naruto by the neck, holding him close to his chin, as if he were going to hang him - and maybe he was - making the room echo with the next slap. And one more, on the other side of his face. Now Naruto’s whole body was bruised. He groaned.

“Is that how you say thanks?” Sasuke said, spitting on Naruto again. Now close enough for the boy's tongue to reach, and then he licked his lips, showing that he wasn't denying, no, no ... “This ... You like it, no?”

Naruto nodded.

Another slap now. Naruto was a little dizzy.

“Words!” Sasuke ordered between clenched teeth.

Naruto thought for a moment, closing his eyes. His head throbbed a little, and the taste of blood flooded his mouth again.

“I asked a question” It was the last warning.

“Y-yes. I ... I like it a lot.”

Sasuke stood up suddenly, the blonde had the instinct to follow him. He leaned on his elbows, confused. His little eyes seemed worried, so Sasuke pulled him by the hair laying with his head out of bed.

Sasuke was so... so hard. Naruto was proud of himself. He was doing a good job, wasn't he? 

Seeing Naruto's swollen lip start to withdraw from the wound, Sasuke bent down. He put his thumb where it was healing, and squeezed. Naruto pressed his eyes, suppressing the groan. His mouth burned, making way, again, for a sturdy fillet of warm blood to run down his chin. Getting closer, Sasuke smiled, licking Naruto's lips. Once, twice, five times, until he kissed him; and now Naruto was already used to the ferrous taste. He could share his taste with Sasuke.

In the middle of the kiss, while the brunette stroked his hair, he felt a tug on the back of his neck, and Sasuke's teeth tightened right where the wound screamed. Naruto cried out in pain, feeling a stream of blood flood his mouth. He instinctively pushed Sasuke, who denied it, forcing him by the back of the neck to continue the kiss. Sasuke stuck his tongue in the boy's mouth, he wanted Naruto to taste it too, as he did.

Sasuke stared at the blond, who suppressed the crying. He pulled him again by the hair, and used his other hand to masturbate his own cock for Naruto, who watched the scene in pain and ecstatic at the same time. Sasuke brushed the member on the boy's lips and then, without warning, stuck it into Naruto's parted lips, strong and direct. Naruto closed his eyes, hovering with shaking hands over Sasuke's thighs, while choking.

He chokes. No chance to recompose himself, Sasuke doesn't let him. The blonde is watering and Sasuke appreciates that vision, he would enjoy every tear that escaped. It was an admirable sight. The little boy kneeling, suffering for him. Willing to go beyond his own limits. He was brave, crazy, but brave.

(I didn't try to correct this part bellow)

He couldn't imagine how far Sasuke could go, how much, at all other times, he hit the brake so as not to scare him. And he accepts the challenge so easily. It could only be naive, that was what Sasuke thought and that thought made him harder. Naruto didn't know what he was getting into.

Watching Naruto applied to satisfy him, without worrying about himself. He almost felt guilty. In doubt, whether it was to please him or whether he was as much of a masochistic as Sasuke was sadistic. In any case, he had allowed it and was not doing anything wrong. Naruto gave him a free pass to do whatever he wanted until the moment he surrendered. And he would surrender. It wouldn't be Sasuke who would deny the blonde's desire.

Sasuke pinched the boy's nose and continued the thrusts. If Naruto was being choked before, now he was worse. At first, Naruto put up with it well. He didn't try to run. The movement of the hand on his face left him a little stunned. He tried to focus on keeping his mouth prepared and not accidentally scratching Sasuke. At the slightest sign of shortness of breath, he showed, retreating his head and being forced to continue.

His head throbbed. He tapped Sasuke on the leg, but the brunette held on, rubbing his cock in Naruto's mouth until he saw his eyes well up. He tried to push it, but it didn't work. Sasuke saw the boy's stomach tighten, threatening to vomit and withdrawing from Naruto, who coughed, spat on the floor and held his neck with his hand, massaging it. He was panting, his lips drooling, dirty with pre-enjoyment, saliva and blood.

Sasuke pulled him by the hair, making Naruto look at him as he was still recovering. In his teary eyes, he saw something like "Please ... just a little while..." Sasuke smiled, feeling his cock throb.

He pulled on Naruto's hair, stabilizing the blonde's face. He could see his Adam's apple go up and down. He filled his hand again, slapping it and causing a shocking sound in the room. Naruto turned his face to the floor, but Sasuke grabbed him by the hair again, curling his fingers further.

“Do you see what you do to me, Naru?” Sasuke said, resuming his masturbation. While Naruto whimpered, swallowing the tastes he could no longer distinguish in his mouth, Sasuke rubbed his aching hard cock on Naruto's face, who closed his eyes instinctively. “You deserve to be punished for that, don't you?”

Naruto closed his eyes, sighing.

And he felt his face burn again. Sasuke's hand was getting heavier and heavier, and Naruto didn't know how; but it was. Perhaps, because it was already hurting. Tears were streaming down his red cheeks. It hurt.

“High. I did not hear you.”

“I deserve. I deserve it” he tried to shout. The resentful voice failed in parts. He tried to suppress his tears.

“You deserve it,” Sasuke confirmed. He tilted his head a little, trying to see him from other angles.

Sasuke bent down, his lips brushing him slowly ... torturously ... sensibly. Naruto cried, tears running from his face, wanting so much, at that moment, at least that affection from Sasuke, after all that was over. He leaned down a little, begging ... begging, yes ... that Sasuke would at least give him that kiss, to show that he was really doing a good job.

But, so close to his lips, Naruto didn't need to see Sasuke's expression. He just felt, on his lips, Sasuke crack a malicious smile. Wicked. Sadistic. And he moaned a suppressed pain, because ... he hadn't gone well for that ... Naruto knew.  
Sasuke moved away just far enough to collect saliva, and spat on Naruto again. The spit ran down his nose and lips in quantity, it didn't take long to reach his chin this time, and drip down his neck and onto the floor. The brunette rose, satisfied. He pressed his hand against the blond's neck, his cock, while he mercilessly stormed: a mixture of excruciating pain and ecstatic pleasure that emanated from his member to his body, which was heated by the glans, extending through the lubricated base, to the mouth.

Ah, Sasuke suppressed a groan. It was good. And another moan.

Sasuke felt the beads of sweat running down the base of his spine, and an uncontrollable energy burning in his groin. He took the stick out of Naruto's mouth quickly; Naruto did not expect that. He began to masturbate again, aiming for pleasure on Naruto's face, in a high-pitched sting, as it flowed through the boy's eyelids, eyes and cheeks. He felt Sasuke's taste for a little while, and his parted lips tasted salty. Sasuke sighed, groaned in his throaty voice, breathing hard to compose himself. Naruto noticed how much more imposing he became ... And knowing that he was giving him so much pleasure ... made him satisfied with himself.

He was recovering, Sasuke looked at his fucking waste on the floor. He pulled on Naruto's scalp, making him groan. For sure, Naruto would have a migraine for a few days.  
“Lick.” The brunette ordered.

Naruto was ducking on the floor, too dizzy to lick the cum. He gave up his pride and let out the cry stuck in his throat, groaning.

He was breathing heavily, sobbing next to the floor. Sitting on his own legs and hunched over. Sasuke stood up feeling like he was being praised. He crouched down to hold the blond strands again and realized that he already had a handful. He had fun dropping between his fingers with a sadistic smile, only to pick up more later.

He picked up the blonde, leading his face to the floor and scrubbing it with him, cleaning, since Naruto was too busy crying. He spun Naruto on the floor, one full turn, until he released him. The blonde squirmed to lie on his back. He hid his face, but Sasuke could see his belly rising and falling in the rhythm of sobs.

He grabbed him by the wrists, lifting him up and bringing him closer. The blonde stumbled before standing. He was shaking so much. Sasuke led him to bed, pushing slowly with one of his hands on his chest.

“Lay down.” Naruto just sits on the edge “Not like that …” He patiently explained, and the boy understood, staying on all fours.

His head sinked into the soft mattress, drying the moisture from the boy's face: from crying, drooling and being humiliated, with a fine line between pleasure and pain. His cheeks complain about the contact, still burning and aching. Naruto closes his eyes, raising his arms above his head, and lifts his ass to Sasuke, as much as he can. Not satisfied, Sasuke pulls him by the waist, lifting the boy's hip higher and sighing.

He walks over to the furniture next to the wall in calm steps. He opens a drawer and spots the glistening material. He grabbed it with both hands, and stretched it out, making a snap. Naruto only heard it. The brunette's footsteps approached him. The crackling sound of the material, his own fearful and uneven breathing. Sasuke went back to the blonde, watching his almost untouched ass.

Naruto felt the leather fabric slide heavily over his back. Frissons ran down his spine, alerting him. What was worse: he thought it hurt like that when he got tense. Sasuke threatened to laugh out of the corner of his mouth. He pulled Naruto's arms up to his back and immobilized him, the belt holding him by the wrists. He squeezed to the last hole, and Naruto groaned. His fingers trembled in his hands, his wrists screaming in pain.

For a moment, an extended moment, Sasuke admired that vision, as if he were contemplating, as if he were photographing mentally. He slid his palm over the boy's back in front of him, with choked groans and mixed feelings.

“Damn, Naru ... you have no idea how you are ... “ And let the prayer float in the blonde's ears.

Sasuke bent down, leaving a trail of kisses over Naruto's skin, with marks of the brunette's fingers and an irritation because of the leather. Sasuke let his tongue play with his porosities, and his tongue was deft, making Naruto shiver again. Occasionally Naruto bit his lip, and he no longer cared about the taste of blood and sweat: he nibbled hard. He tried to use one pain to endure the others.

It was a brief moment. Fast. Naruto thought he was hallucinating. The brunette walked around the bed and crouched at the blonde's eyes, who squirmed to look at him. He crossed his fingers in front of his mouth, to say it was not valid and whispered:

“Are you ok?” The blonde nodded. “I won't take it easy on you.” He nodded again. “You are crazy, you know?” Naruto let out a small laugh, hiding his face underneath the bed sheet. He wouldn't give up. Challenge given, challenge fulfilled. He laughed, nervous, because it seemed so much easier for Sasuke. And, in fact, it was.

“I'll make you give up.” The blond squinted. It was good. More than that, it was an exaggeration. He wouldn't ask to stop, he wouldn't give up. Naruto realized that he no longer knew his own limits, he was testing them, beating his own record.

His head was throbbing, his body was burning, he was exhausted and he hadn't even felt Sasuke inside of him yet. And to think it was going to get worse, he sobbed.

Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he allowing someone to disrespect his body like that? Because he liked it, he had to remember, because it excited him, he liked to feel inferior, to feel used, to feel like a bitch. A sick taste, yes. But it was his taste. He forced himself to stop feeling sorry for the way he was treated. He should be grateful. He should be enjoying himself. Perhaps, it was just a little over the edge.

Too much pain inhibits pleasure. And he was stunned.  
“Naru, you look so beautiful…”

Something inside Naruto shuddered at the compliment. Yes, he commented to himself. I'm doing a good job. He didn’t say cute. No. Naruto was beautiful.

Sasuke turned around, contemplating Naruto's vision on all fours again. He bent down, smiling at the smell of Naruto's skin, and his scent on Naruto's skin. He stood behind the boy, and knelt down.

Naruto straightened up on the bed, taking care not to hurt his arms to the point of twisting. They were so tight. Naruto reared more, for Sasuke, who received him with a loud slap. On the already reddened skin, the marks of the brunette's fingers remained. Sasuke held Naruto's hip in one hand, holding it tight. He brought his other hand to his mouth, licking and lubricating with his saliva. He stuck two fingers in Naruto, who squirmed a little on the bed; the penetrating and wet sensation filling it. Sasuke heard his sigh and, damn, how he wanted to fuck that boy.

And he stood up, his cock pulsating as much as the boy's. He brushed Naruto's entrance, a half smile on his lips. He masturbated calmly, watching Naruto's abdomen and chest rise and fall, with him gasping. He took two fingers to his mouth, sucking them, and returned them to Naruto, penetrating slowly.

When he saw that Naruto was not going to take much at this pace, Sasuke withdrew his fingers, and put his member at once, not letting him get used to it. The boy screamed a muffled groan from the mattress. He bit the inside of his cheek, his lower lip purple and swollen, suffering.  
Sasuke tugged on his belt, making Naruto push his butt higher when Sasuke threw his hips forward, hitting him in a poignant lunge. Naruto moaned mute, his mouth forming a silent O, with no voice to even moan his pain. While Sasuke pushed his hip in a violent swing against Naruto, the boy only managed to sigh softly, closing his eyes that overflowed with tears of agony.  
Sasuke pushed his waist again, so hard that it made Naruto open his fingers on Sasuke's abdomen, trying to ask him to wait a little ... it was hurting ...  
Sasuke denied it. He went down his body, clinging his sweaty chest and abdomen to Naruto's back, pulling him by the belt towards him, which caused a rumble around the room as loud as Sasuke's murmured groans on his ear, shaking his inner walls. Naruto felt a bittersweet taste in his core, of pain and pleasure, agony and lust, for making that god moan in his ear, whispering:  
“Ah, Naru ... Fuck ... Only if you say the word …”  
It was hurting. He was really crying. But he didn't want to interrupt Sasuke.  
“You like it, don't you?” Asked Sasuke, shrill. Naruto didn't answer, closing his eyes. It took another hit of warning. Sasuke pulled his belt, which made Naruto unfold and fumble with the pain.  
“Y-yes.”  
Sasuke smiled, slowing down, returning his stick to the glans, at Naruto's entrance, and again punching his member to the stem. Naruto now felt every part of his body rebalance to receive Sasuke.  
“You are beautiful, Naru.” He slapped him slapped again. At this point, Naruto didn't feel the slaps right away. Only his later throbbing, which hurt just as much. That gave him hoarse groans. “That's how I thank you. And you know, don't you?”  
“I like it, love …”  
And it was too late for Naturo to take back what he said. Too late. He knew he had made Sasuke furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well, are you still here? Let me know what you think!


	3. Love part 2

“What did you say?” Naruto felt his wrists getting closer together, aching in excruciating synchrony from the purple marks on his arms.

“No, no... forget it, please, Sasuke, I don't …”

Sasuke filled his hand, hitting Naruto hard in the face. The blonde closed his eyes, but that didn't soften the impact, which left him a little dizzy under Sasuke's weight. His face now burned more.

"Say the word," said Sasuke. “Now.”

“I do not…”

“Now, Naruto.” And he was so ... serious. Even for him. “Last chance.”

Naruto shook his head. They were just having fun, weren't they? He didn't want such bullshit to ruin their night.

“Sasuke, I don't …” 

“Shut up, Naruto. Shut up.”

Sasuke got up from the bed, pulling Naruto by the hip in one movement. He held him by the hair and dragged him across the floor until he was able to kneel. Sasuke slapped Naruto in the face. 

"Please," pleaded Naruto, crying.

Sasuke approached, looking him in the eye. He spat at him, and then another slap.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck, lifting him up. Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eye. And he was angry. Quite angry. Naruto didn't know if he was still excited.  
The brunette clutched Naruto’s neck between his fingers, and Naruto couldn't even swallow his own saliva. He struggled to breathe as Sasuke guided him to the bed, causing the boy to collapse on the mattress with his belly up.

He watched Sasuke approach, to the point where he could only have black hair in front of him. Sasuke caught him with his right hand and masturbated Naruto, watching him squirm on the bed. Naruto groaned, thinking that Sasuke had forgiven him, and his punishment would come later, like a week without receiving him at his house, or he’d just ignore him, which would be worse. He preferred physical punishments.

Sasuke knew what he was doing. His right hand came and went with his palm, making wet noises at the speed with which he massaged Naruto's cock and he writhed (despite the other painful damages to his body) of pure pleasure. His pupils dilated as he felt his cock emanate an electric fervor through his bloodstream, which immobilized him entirely, conceiving of him only his whining moans.

Naruto felt his orgasm coming; white dots permeated his view in that room under the gloom. He groaned Sasuke's name as he felt himself derailing, almost exhausting himself ...  
... Until Sasuke squeezed, squeezed a lot, making the blonde howl in pain, a lonely scream and policed himself immediately, sobbing softly, drawing air between clenched teeth, without control over the tears that streamed down his cheeks.  
Naruto took full minutes to compose himself. He burst into tears. Dry tears.

“Why...?” Naruto whimpered, coughing a little. He felt his wrists ache, and adjusted his weight on his imprisoned arms. “I ... I'm sorry, Sasuke.”

“I don't want your excuses, Naru” he whispered, taking the boy by the neck. He got between his legs, fitting his cock into Naruto's aching entrance. Naruto moaned his cry again. “I already told you I hate it when you call me love.”

And Sasuke started to move inside the boy, his cock pulsating, wanting to make Naruto suffer more. His thrusts were merciless. Naruto squirmed inside his body, as if he were on fire, as if he were being torn. Sasuke moved fast, so Naruto only felt the pain of penetration when Sasuke was already penetrating him again. And they were strong, sadistic, making the crackles echo in the room.

Sasuke watched Naruto tear up again, all bruised, swollen, sore, and smiled a half smile. He liked it. Yes, he liked to see him like this. He needed to be punished. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's neck, and his eyes widened in surprise. The blond thought... thought that at that moment he couldn't take it anymore. He thought he had to say the word. Beg the safe word. But ... with all the strength he didn't even have, he couldn't say it. Maybe he was so exhausted that he couldn't even do it ... But mainly because he knew that Sasuke wouldn't ... Naruto trusted Sasuke. And, after all, he really deserved to be punished, Naruto thought. For playing softly and insisting on that nickname.

The fingers around Naruto's neck did not soften in strength, so all of Sasuke's weight was on the brunette's arm hanging Naruto, who was coughing mute sighs. And Sasuke didn't stop. He squeezed, turned his palm around the boy's throat and heard him clear his throat and the blood from his swollen lips, but he didn't think it was enough.

“You wanted that, didn't you?” Asked Sasuke, staring at him. Naruto no longer had the energy to respond, while his face tinged with suppressed blood. “Speak! Do you like that?”  
But while Naruto's eyelids were heavy, his mouth was dry and his eyes were cloudy, he didn't know if he could say anything under his pale, lethargic carcass ...  
Until everything was too dark, too morbid, and Naruto no longer felt any pain, as if he were being anesthetized. And so, Naruto blacked out.  
It was only after Sasuke fucked him a few more times, getting tired and trying a look at the boy, that he realized that he had closed his eyes. He stopped for a moment, taking his hand from his neck.

“Naruto” he called. “Hey, Naruto! Are you alright?” Nothing. “Don't fuck up, Naruto! Hey Hey!”  
Sasuke stood up, kneeling on the bed next to Naruto. He patted him on the face, trying to revive him. It did not work. Sasuke stood near the bed and pulled Naruto by the left side of his body to the edge of the mattress, lifting him on his lap and taking him to the bathroom.

Holding him by his arm, he steadied himself and turned the tap on the sink, dripping water scoops on Naruto’s face with his hand. Noticing that it wasn’t working, he turned off the tap, pulling him to the stall. He turned the register over, putting it on the icy water. He returned to the blonde, hugging him head-on; his weight on his shoulders. And he went over to the shower.

He lifted Naruto's face a little, and the powerful blast hit him full in the eyes that were swollen from crying, in the red, boiling cheeks, in the purplish lip still dripping blood. The blond hair dripped the remaining likes, which ran down his body.

Sasuke patted Naruto a little more on the face. And, seconds later, Naruto coughed. He tried to bow his head instinctively to get rid of the gusts of water; but he still didn't have the strength to even stand.

The first thing he saw, with a blurry and partial view, was a wheezing Sasuke, worried and as naked as he was staring at him. He had a headache and felt dizzy. He set his feet on the ground, and Sasuke released him when he saw that he was better. Naruto walked slowly, limping, out of the stall, crouching close to the toilet and vomiting. That went on for a full minute.

The Uchiha dried himself, watching from a distance. He approached, crouched beside the boy and trying to touch him. At the slightest sign of movement, Naruto closed his eyes, flinching.

“Cherry. Cherry.” He snorted, moving his face away. Sasuke stepped back.

The world was turning to the blonde. Sasuke waited for a moment, not knowing what to say. He just went to the belt on Naruto's wrists and let go.

“I'll bring a snack for us ... for us to watch.” He said slowly, with Naruto crying softly. Then, he got out of the bathroom.

Naruto sat on the floor, hugging his legs, touching his forehead to his knee. He had to say the words. In fact, he wasn't sure if Sasuke would continue if he did, he instinctively realized. He got up, hobbled up to the shower and turned the faucet. He was hugging himself as he let the water run down his body. He washed his face with soap, feeling the sensitive skin. He had to say it.

Sasuke was already in the room and the bathroom door was open.

“Towel.” He said, hanging in the box. He was already dressed “There's a Listerine in the drawer, if you want.”

He wrapped himself in the towel and gargled the Listerine. It burned his injured lip, nothing he couldn’t bare. When he left the room, his clothes were on the bed. They were not folded, but Sasuke had crossed them and Naruto found that sweet. The door was closed and he could hear Sasuke downstairs. He dressed and covered himself with the quilt thrown on the bed.

He was shaking, his flesh was limp, he felt like he was going to dismount. He bowed, covered himself until he hid his head and hugged himself under the covers. Sasuke came back after a few minutes and heard the soft sobs coming from a ball on the bed. He was a little scared himself.

Naruto heard Rufles' footsteps and sacking. Sasuke had made popcorn and the soft drinks were on the dresser. He approached, smoothing, what he thought was the boy's arm. It made the blonde cry a little more, seeking comfort after sex. He was always a little astonished. The brunette laid down beside him, keeping his hand on his arm. He took the TV remote, going through the Netflix options.

“The ninth season of The Walking Dead finally came out! When was it? On Friday? I don't know, it was one of those days.” Sasuke said. “Do you like it?” Naruto didn't answer. “Did you know that the tenth season has been available on torrent sites for a long time? And it's not on Netflix yet. I hate this.” He commented alone.  
He ate popcorn and drank Coca Cola, looking at the boy under the duvet.

“Naru?” Sasuke knew he was listening, but would like him to reply. He uncovered him and pulled Naruto towards him, as if he were a puppy, putting him in the same position that they were before all of this. Sasuke was in a good mood. He looked at the blonde's face seconds before covering his hands. “You understand that you allowed it, right? “The brunette sweetly separated the boy's fingers, looking into his eyes. “Huh?”

“Mhm.”

Sasuke did not want to watch the series before the situation normalized. He waited for a while, staring at the ceiling. He let out a breath.

“Verbalize, please.”

“I know.” The voice was a little nasal.

“Do you want some chips, popcorn?”

“Chips” He answered, and Sasuke handed it over to him.

A minute went by. Sasuke was about to hit play, but decided to wait a little longer.

“Did I amuse you?” Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled, staring at him.

“You bet,” he confessed. The blonde smiled with his lips, sniffling.

“If Sakura called now, would you still send me away?” He spoke so softly, Sasuke didn't understand half the sentence and asked him to repeat it.   
“Nothing.” He said.

Sasuke ran a hand over the blonde's cheek, wiping away his tears. He had stopped crying. Sasuke was watching Naruto breathe tiredly, his hands still shaking. And he realized that he didn't let Naruto cum. It was in his plans to torture him with almost orgasms for a while and only on the fifth or sixth time, he would let him relieve himself. Then he said some bullshit and passed out. The plans had changed.

“Two to zero, Naru.” He grumbled.

“No ... You read my book.” He said, still tearful.

“That’s nothing.”

“No, it's very important to me,” he whispered. Sasuke chuckled along with a sigh.

“I'll finish reading it.” Sasuke said, reaching out to pick up Naruto's cell phone from the dresser and embrace him. He opened the Word document, with 12 more pages ahead.  
“Tell me what you think?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you.” Naruto said, shivering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know if you guys want me to continue.  
> the fic will talk about psychological abuse :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know! I'd love to know your opinion.  
> I already have seven chapters ready and I really need help translating, if any of you can help me, I'll post faster.  
> Thanksss!


End file.
